Fated Forbidden Love
by AyouLeonForever
Summary: Jauh sebelum kita mengenal cinta… Takdir telah mengikat kita dalam sebuah dunia… Tempat di mana kita acuhkan kata terlarang… Karena aku dan juga kau… Selamanya, ditakdirkan bersama!. KaiBaek Fanfiction.
1. Chapter 1

Fan fiction Tittle: Fated… (Forbidden Love)- KaiBaek Sequel Posesif

Author: AyouLeonForever

Genre: Incest, Yaoi, hurt, Romance

Rate: TTM (?) Length: 2Shot

Main cast: * Kim Jong In/ Kai * Byun Baek Hyun (yang demi kepentingan author dalam cerita, marganya diganti jadi Kim)

Support Cast: Find them by your self ^^

Disclaimer: All member EXO itu milik SM, orang tuanya, dan Tuhan. Saya hanya mencantumkan nama mereka sebagai karakter dalam FF saya dan TIDAK bertujuan untuk membunuh(?) karakter asli, tujuan komersil dan sebagainya.

Copyright: AyouLeonForever™. Ide cerita dan karakter tambahan asli/murni dari pemikiran saya. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni kebetulan semata. YANG BERANI COPAS TANPA IZIN, ALF SUMPAHIN MASUK NERAKA. Warning: There's lime inside. Just lime, but not for child… okay! Cari satu dua ama posesif, ini alurnya juga agak ngebut. Ciri khasnya Forbidden Love. Alah… *modus.

* * *

.

.

.

FATED

Salahkan takdir jika ini tabu…

Salahkan takdir jika ini terlarang…

Salahkan takdir jika ini tak layak…

Abaikan kenaifanku…

Raibnya akal sehatku masih karena pesonamu…

Ketidak pedulianku terhadap hal terlarang

Masih karena keindahanmu yang memabukkan

Aku terjerat dan terbenam sangat dalam.

Tapi aku tidak ingin dibebaskan

Yang akan terus kulakukan, memelukmu, menciummu, mendekapmu…

Menutup mata dan telingaku…

Menciptakan dunia di mana hanya ada kau dan aku.

Karena kau adalah aku, diriku, milikku, untukku, dan padaku.

Matamu hanya untuk menatapku…

Telingamu hanya untuk mendengar bisikanku…

Mulutmu hanya untuk menyebut namaku…

Bibirmu hanya untuk ciumanku…

Tubuhmu hanya untuk dekapanmu…

Kau lahir untuk menungguku,

Aku lahir untuk melengkapimu…

Karena seluruh jiwa dan ragamu, hanyalah milikku.

Jauh sebelum kita mengenal cinta…

Takdir telah mengikat kita dalam sebuah dunia…

Tempat di mana kita acuhkan kata terlarang…

Karena aku dan juga kau…

Selamanya, ditakdirkan bersama!

.

.

.

FATED

.

Kai POV

.

Ini aneh. Jelas sangat aneh. Malam itu pertama kalinya aku merasakan dekapanku kosong. Hidungku yang terbiasa menghirup aroma tubuhnya kini tak menangkap apapun.

Saat kubuka mata lelahku, benar… tak kudapati tubuh malaikat terindahku ada di sisiku. Kemana ia?.

Jam di dinding kamar kami masih menunjukkan pukul 3 dini hari, dan jelas ini sebuah fenomena jika di jam-jam seperti itu kekasihku tercinta tidak ada di tempatnya.

Dalam dekapanku.

Tidak jauh-jauh aku mencarinya. Sosok itu begitu indah. Dengan kaos putih tipis dan longgar membungkus tubuhnya. Itu kaosku yang kupakai tadi malam sebelum tidur dengannya. Yang entah kenapa saat melekat ditubuhnya, aku justru merasa ia sedang mengenakan gaun malam yang indah. Semakin membuatku mengiyakan bahwa ia hanya butuh identitas asli sebagai seorang malaikat.

Ia Berdiri di balkon kamar dan menikmati terpaan angin malam yang sebenarnya tidak baik untuk kesehatannya. Dan itu tidak boleh kubiarkan terlalu lama.

segera kuraih sesuatu untuk menutupi tubuh polosku. Hm, handuk pun tidak masalah. Dan segera kuhampiri ia di balkon kamar dan langsung memeluknya dari belakang.

"apa yang membuatmu tidak bisa tidur hyung?"bisikku begitu lirih di telinganya.

Baek Hyun, kekasihku tidak menjawab.

"Hyung…"tegurku sekali lagi.

Ia pun menghela nafas panjang, kemudian menyentuh lenganku yang melingkar di perut datarnya "tidakkah kau pikir ini salah Kai?"

"hm? Tentang apa?"

"semuanya… tentang semua yang telah kita lakukan"

"jadi kau memikirkan ini lagi?"

"menurutmu hal apalagi yang bisa mengganggu pikiranku selain ini?"

Aku tersenyum, ia selalu saja gundah seperti ini, "kau terlalu banyak berpikir hyung… sementara kebersamaan kita sudah sejauh ini" kuberi ia sedikit kecupan di sisi lehernya.

"pernahkah kau berpikir bahwa ini terlarang, Kai?"

"hm, pernah… tapi hanya sampai di situ, memangnya kenapa kalau cinta kita terlarang? Lagipula Tidak akan ada yang tahu"

"kau pikir Tuhan tidak tahu?"

Aku tertawa kemudian memutar tubuhnya untuk menatapku, memandangi keindahan setiap garis sempurna yang membentuk wajahnya "Lalu kenapa? Tuhan yang menciptakan perasaan ini, jadi kita hanya tinggal menjalaninya. Kalau memang Ia melarang, kenapa tidak Ia lenyapkan perasaan kuat ini?"

"Kai…"

"sudahlah… jangan memikirkannya lagi. Sudah hampir pagi, dan kau tidak boleh kelelahan. Lanjutkan tidurmu hyung"

Kudengar helaan nafas pasrah darinya, "arasso…"

Aku mengecup bibirnya yang tak pernah satu kalipun membuatku bosan, bahkan semakin lama, aku semakin ingin terus menciumnya, lebih dan lebih.

.

~***FATED***~

.

"Kakakmu sakit?"tegur eomma saat aku dan Baek Hyun bersiap berangkat ke sekolah.

Aku menatap eomma bingung "Aniyo, waeyo eomma?"

"Lalu kenapa kau yang memasangkan sepatunya?"

Aku dan Baek Hyun bertatapan, kemudian kukembalikan pandanganku ke eomma "ada yang salah eomma?"

Eomma balas menatapku, juga Baek Hyun bergantian "_Opssoyo chagi_, eomma hanya gelisah belakangan ini, entahlah"eomma mendekat dan menyentuh pipi Baek Hyun "kalau kau sakit, tolong katakan pada eomma sayang"

"aku tidak sakit, eomma"jawab Baek Hyun dengan suara indahnya.

"hm baiklah. Mungkin hanya perasaan eomma saja"eomma memeluk Baek Hyun erat.

Sebenarnya aku sedikit takjub, aku pernah mendengar mengenai kontak batin antara ibu dan anak. Jika ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada anak-anaknya, seorang ibu akan merasakannya. Dan aku juga Baek Hyun yang berbagi rahim di kandungan ibuku jelas memiliki kontak itu.

"Aku akan menjaga Hyung, eomma. Jadi eomma jangan khawatir"ucapku.

Eomma menghela nafas kemudian beralih memelukku "_mianhae Jong In chagi_, eomma justru menempatkanmu pada posisi anak sulung. Tapi eomma harap kau mengerti, Hyungmu tidak sekuat dirimu, dan tidak sedewasa dirimu sayang. Ditambah dua kali ia mengalami kehilangan, eomma rasa…"

"gwenchanayo eomma. Aku suka dengan posisiku. Akan kudedikasikan hidupku untuk menjaga Hyungku"

"Jong In-ah…" eomma menatapku kaget.

"jadi jangan cemas lagi"

Eomma menghembuskan nafasnya panjang kemudian membelai pipiku "Eomma sayang kalian… _nae aideul_"

.

~***FATED***~

.

* * *

Sore itu, club dance bubar lebih awal, tapi aku tidak buru-buru pulang.

_Aku punya alasannya…_

.

.

.

"Kai…"

Dan saat alasanku itu muncul di depan pintu ruang latihan, semua rasa lelahku karena latihan berjam-jam tadi menguap entah kemana.

"Hyung…"sahutku hangat.

Dengan langkah mungilnya, ia memasuki ruang latihanku dan menghampiriku yang tengah duduk bersandar di sudut ruangan.

"sudah selesai yah?"tanya Baek Hyun lembut sembari membantuku menyeka keringat dengan handuk putih yang tadinya kupegang.

"Ne, hyung sendiri bagaimana? Latihan vocalmu lancar?"balasku.

"Hm… kami bahkan kedatangan anggota baru, dan dia sangat memukau, suaranya _daebak_"

Aku tertawa kecil kemudian mengusap puncak kepalanya "se_daebak_ apapun dia? Aku yakin tidak akan bisa menyaingimu"

Kulihat kedua pipinya bersemu merah karena perlakuanku, dan itu yang sering kali membuatku hilang kendali untuk tidak segera memeluk dan menciumnya. Tapi tidak, di sini masih ramai.

"Kai… kau tidak pul_ hei…. kenapa kau tidak bilang kalau kau punya pacar secantik ini"

Aku menatap jengah pada Se Hun, rekan sekaligus rivalku dalam club dance, "Pulanglah"usir ku, tapi namja tampan berkulit putih itu tidak menggubris, dengan santainya ia justru ikut duduk di sudut ruangan dan berhadapan dengan Baek Hyun.

"Annyeonghaseyo… Oh Se Hun imnida… kupikir karena Kai terlalu dingin, dia tidak akan pernah punya pacar. Tapi… ah, dia pasti mengancammu. Mana mungkin namja secantik kau bisa bertahan bersamanya"

.

**_PLUK~_**

.

Sebuah handuk putih sukses mendarat di wajah Se Hun "Cepat pulang kau sialan"

"Aih tunggu, kau tidak melihat kami sedang berkenalan?"

Lagi-lagi aku sedikit mengutuk sikap Baek Hyun yang easy going, dan tidak bisa menolak, dengan terpaksa aku menahan sabar saat Baek Hyun membalas uluran tangan Se Hun dan tersenyum padanya, "bBangapda Se Hun-shii, Kim Baek Hyun Imnida, dan aku bukan pacarnya. Aku kakaknya"

Aku memejamkan mataku, tidak suka melihat reaksi Se Hun yang pastinya akan sangat heboh.

"Kalian bersaudara?"

Bisa kudengar antuasiasnya Se Hun mendengar itu.

"Ne Se Hun-shii"

"Tidak mungkin, kau terlalu cantik untuk bisa bersaudara dengan iblis jelek ini"

"Kau sudah bosan hidup Se Hun-ah?"tegurku.

"Bercanda… Bercanda. Aku hanya sedikit takjub bahwa kalian bersaudara sementara kalian tidak begitu mirip"

"Ne… kami memang tidak begitu mirip. Aku lebih dominan mewarisi gen ibuku, dan Kai lebih dominan ayahku"

"Oh pantas…"

"Cukup wawancaranya, pulanglah atau kulapor pada Lu Han kalau kau menggoda namja lain"ancamku.

"Hey sahabat, jangan begitu. Arasso… arasso, aku pulang. Sampai ketemu lagi Baek Hyun hyung, sering-seringlah main ke sini"

"Ne…"

"Aigo, kau membuatku gemas"

.

_**TEP~**_

.

Segera kutangkap tangan Se Hun saat kulihat gerak-geriknya hendak menyentuh pipi Baek Hyun "Kau belum pernah merasakan tanganmu patah?"ancamku.

Se Hun menatapku kaget "K… Kai…"

"jangan sentuh kakakku, dia milikku. Kau mengerti?"

Kulihat dia masih kebingungan, seperti tak percaya, padahal aku betul-betul serius.

Se Hun menepis tanganku "Arasso… arasso, aku pulang. Cih posesif sekali"

Kutatap kepergian Se Hun dengan ekspresi dingin. Sungguh, siapapun orang itu kalau dia berani menyentuh milikku, akan kuhabisi dia.

"Kai… jangan kasar begitu. Kau bisa kehilangan teman kalau kau seperti itu" teguran lembut itu menyadarkanku, membuatku menoleh.

"Tidak masalah, asal aku punya Hyung, aku tidak masalah kalau aku kehilangan semua temanku"

Baek Hyun hanya menghela nafas, kemudian menyentuh pipiku "Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kai… jadi, kau tidak perlu bersikap begini"

Kutapakkan tanganku di punggung tangannya, dan kotolehkan wajahku agar bisa menciumi telapak tangannya yang lembut itu "Hm… hyung memang tidak boleh meninggalkanku. Karena Hyung adalah milikku"

.

~***FATED***~

* * *

"Kai… temanku menitip salam padamu"

Aku menoleh pada Baek Hyun yang tiba-tiba saja mengatakan itu. Kututup buku PR ku dan kuhampiri ia yang tengah duduk santai di sofa kamar kami "Siapa? Aku kenal?"

"Tidak, kau tidak mengenalnya. Dia siswa baru di kelas 2 D, dan anggota baru klub Vocal kami, dia yang waktu itu kubilang suaranya daebak"

"Lalu, kenapa dia minta salam padaku?"

"Kau kan rutin mengantarku dan menjemputku saat latihan Vocal. Dia melihatmu"

"Lalu?"

"Eum… dia terus menanyakanmu"

"Kenapa? Apa aku punya hutang padanya?"

Baek Hyun tertawa kecil dan mencubit pipiku "Ini pasti karena kau terlalu banyak bersamaku, bahkan kau tidak peka untuk hal seperti ini"

"Hyung…"

"Dia menyukaimu"

.

_**DEG~**_

.

"MWO?"

Baek Hyun mengangguk santai "Ne, dia menyukaimu"

Kurasakan ada gejolak aneh di dadaku "Dan kau santai menanggapinya Hyung?"

"Eh…?"

"Saat aku hampir gila melihatmu bermesraan dengan namja lain, kau hanya sesantai ini saat tahu bahwa ada namja lain yang menyukaiku?"

Baek Hyun terkejut menatapku "Aku tidak… ng mengerti…"

Kupejamkan mataku sejenak, berusaha meredam emosi "Hyung… kau tidak mencintaiku?"

.

Lama…

.

Baru Baek Hyun menjawab "Aku mencintaimu"

"Bukan… bukan karena aku adikmu. Apa kau mencintaiku sebagaimana aku mencintaimu Hyung?"

"Aku mencintaimu Kai… tidakkah kau melihatnya? Kubiarkan kau menjamahku berkali-kali, menciumku dan memperlakukanku seperti kekasihmu, tidakkah kau melihatnya?"

"Ne… itu aku yang mencintaimu, semua yang kau katakan itu adalah aku yang mencintaimu. Bukan salah satu bukti bahwa kau juga mencintaiku"

Baek Hyun terdiam, dan entah kenapa aku baru menyadarinya.

Harusnya kutegaskan ini dari awal, harusnya kuhilangkan semua keraguan di matanya itu. Bungkamnya adalah karena dia ragu, karena dia tidak yakin bahwa dia mencintaiku.

Dan untuk itu… akan kubuat dia menyadarinya, aku butuh kepastian, dan akan kuberikan dia penegasan.

"siapa nama temanmu itu Hyung?"

"Eh?"

"Siapa nama temanmu yang menitipkan salam padaku?"

"Dia… ng, Do Kyung Soo"

"Hm, Do Kyung Soo, aku akan mengajaknya bicara besok"

.

~***FATED***~

.

Aku hanya bisa mengangkat alis saat Baek Hyun mengajak temannya bertemu denganku di sebuah cafe yang tidak jauh dari gedung latihan club vocal mereka.

Aku tidak bisa menyangkal, namja itu sangat manis dan menawan. Matanya begitu jernih, walau dia kebanyakan menunduk, tapi aku sempat menangkap keindahan itu.

"Hai, namaku Kai, senang mengenalmu Kyung Soo-shii"sapaku.

"Eh iya, aku Kyung Soo…"

Aku sedikit tertawa karena melihat tingkah lucunya saat terkejut begitu. Dan lebih menggemaskan lagi saat wajahnya memerah sempurna karena aku menertawainya.

"Kai, bersikaplah sopan"teguran Baek Hyun membuatku menghentikan tawaku, walau jujur itu sangat sulit.

"Maaf maaf, aku bukan menertawaimu. Kau sangat manis, dan aku tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa"ucapku.

Barulah kulihat ada senyum kecil di bibir seksinya "gwenchanayo Kai-shii"

"Kelihatannya kau tidak jauh beda dengan Hyungku. Semoga kita bisa akrab ke depannya"

"N… ne Kai-shii"

.

~***FATED***~

.

Aku menatap ponselku saat SMS dari Kyung Soo masuk. Hm, sudah beberapa minggu kami berkenalan dan ternyata sangat mudah untuk akrab dengannya. Sekali lagi, dia seperti Baek Hyun. Hanya seperti, karena dia bukan Baek Hyun.

Kyung Soo meminta tolong padaku, dia merenovasi apartemennya yang baru, berhubung dia tinggal sendiri jadi dia bebas mengatur semua perabot rumahnya.

Pertanyaanku…

**Kenapa dia memanggilku?**

Aku jelas bukan orang yang berkecimpung di bidang itu, tapi… ini justru kabar baik… bukankah aku memang punya rencana di balik ini semua?.

"Mau kemana Kai?" tanya Baek Hyun saat ia melihatku tengah berganti baju.

"Ke tempat Kyung Soo"jawabku santai.

"Untuk?"

_Good_, bertanyalah terus, kau pasti khawatir kan?

"Dia sedang membenahi apartement barunya, dan dia meminta pertolonganku"

"Oh, ya sudah. Bantulah dia, Kyung Soo itu tidak lebih kuat dariku, jadi dia jelas kesusahan mengatur perabotnya sendiri"balasnya santai. Sangat santai.

Baiklah, masih langkah awal. "Ne hyung, mungkin aku akan pulang agak malam" aku merapatkan jacketku kemudian menghampirinya yang duduk di tepian tempat tidur.

"Hm, jangan terlalu malam"

Kusunggingkan senyumku sebelum mengecup bibirnya pelan. "Ne, tunggu aku"

.

~***FATED***~

.

Sebenarnya tipe-tipe orang seperti Kyung Soo ini mudah ditebak. Apanya yang membenahi rumah? Kulihat semuanya sudah sangat rapi, kecuali letak sofa, lemari buku dan pot besar itu yang letaknya sedikit bergeser, dan kutahu itu hanya disengaja.

Dan setelah dengan sangat bodohnya aku menggeser kembali barang-barang itu ke tempatnya semula, aku menghampiri Kyung Soo yang duduk manis di atas sofa panjang di ruang tengah.

"Terima kasih bantuanmu Kai"ucapnya manis, ia bahkan menyuguhkan segelas cokelat hangat untukku.

"Bukan masalah besar, hanya menggeser tempatnya saja"balasku setelah duduk di sebelahnya."sebenarnya kenapa kau memilih tinggal sendiri di apartement?"

"ck, hanya suka saja. Bagiku tidak ada bedanya, di rumah maupun di sini, aku tetap saja sendiri. Ayahku lebih suka menghabiskan waktunya di rumah istri barunya"

Menarik. Bukankah ini lebih mudah.

"Wah, kau pasti sangat kesepian" kulurkan tanganku untuk menyibak poni tipis yang menutupi keningnya.

Ia mendongakkan wajah dan menatapku.

Matanya besar, berbeda sekali dengan mata sipit Baek Hyun. Mata namja ini indah, seperti ada sesuatu di sana, tapi tetap saja bagiku itu tidak cukup mengalahkan keindahan yang kudapat saat menatap mata Baek Hyun.

Ya Tuhan… baru beberapa jam aku tidak melihatnya, hatiku sudah merana seperti ini. Sialnya… kenapa Baek Hyun masih mempunyai keraguan itu?

"Kai…"lirih Kyung Soo membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Waeyo Kyung Soo-ah…"

"Aku menyukaimu"

Aku tahu, sangat tahu, jadi kurasa ini saat yang tepat untuk merealisasikan rencanaku "Aku juga menyukaimu"

Mata bulatnya itu semakin melebar, sedikit membuatku gemas hingga kutundukkan wajahku untuk menggapai bibirnya.

Bibir ini juga beda. Lebih tebal. Tapi Tuhan… gilakah aku kalau kukatakan bibir Baek Hyun yang tipis itu lebih dari sekedar candu untukku?

.

~***FATED***~

.

**_Cklek…_**

**_Blam…_**

.

"Kai? Baru pulang?" sambut Baek Hyun yang tampaknya belum tidur. Hm memang karena ini belum jam 10. Aku sengaja pulang cepat karena sialnya, berciuman dengan Kyung Soo justru membuat libidoku naik.

"Ne…" kulepas jacket dan kaosku sekaligus, dan kubuang ke sembarang arah.

"K… Kai?"

"Besok tidak ada pelajaran olahraga Hyung, jadi tidak apa-apa" aku menghampiri Baek Hyun dan langsung merebahkan tubuhnya di atas tempat tidur kami.

Sekali lagi, tidak ada perlawanan. Sebuah kepasrahan ketika aku menjamahnya lagi, yang dia katakan sebagai bukti bahwa dia "**juga**" mencintaiku.

Tapi belum pernah kulihat wajah Baek Hyun terlihat cerah saat aku mengekspresikan cintaku padanya. Maksudku…

Ini bukan bentuk sebuah penerimaan.

Tapi…

Keterpaksaan.

Dan bodohnya aku, baru kusadari hal itu. Atau mungkin saja aku sudah tahu sejak awal tapi aku mengabaikannya karena keinginanku untuk memiliki Baek Hyun lebih menderaku untuk tidak peduli apa-apa lagi, terlebih penolakan.

.

~***FATED***~

.

**GREB~**

.

Aku menunduk sebentar saat kurasakan pelukan Baek Hyun di perutku menguat. Mungkinkah aku terlalu cepat melajukan motorku?.

Ekspresinya aneh sekali beberapa hari ini. Entahlah, kurasa ada sesuatu.

"Kai…"serunya saat aku menghentikan motorku di pelataran parkir gedung latihan club vocal.

"Hm…" aku menoleh setelah turun dari motor dan melepaskan helm.

"Kau dan Kyung Soo berpacaran?"

Kuusahakan agar senyum kemenanganku tidak terlihat "Dia bilang begitu?"

"Ne, bahkan dia bilang, tak cukup semenit kalian jadian, kau sudah menciumnya"

Aku mengangguk "bukankah Kyung Soo sangat manis"

"jadi Kai juga menyukainya?"

"menurutmu?"

Baek Hyun menghela nafas, menatapku lembut, "kalian cocok"

.

_**Deg~**_

.

Bukan… bukan itu yang kumau. Mana ekspresi cemburunya? Mata rasa kesalnya? Mana penolakannya?

"Setidaknya kau juga harus memiliki kehidupan normal di luar"lanjutnya.

Sekali lagi, kalimatnya mengejutkanku "Apa maksudmu hyung?"

Baek Hyun kembali menghela nafas kemudian menyentuh pipiku "Ada satu dunia di mana aku membenarkan cinta ini. Hanya di sebuah ruangan dengan luas 7 kali 10 meter yang sering kau sebut kamar kita" Baek Hyun menatapku serius "Tapi ketika kakimu keluar dari dunia itu Kai… cinta ini sudah menjadi cinta terlarang"

Seperti terhimpit karang, kutatap ia lamat-lamat "Jadi Hyung setuju aku berpacaran dengan Kyung Soo?"

"Kenapa aku harus tidak setuju?"

Aku tidak bisa menjawab lagi.

.

Aku marah…

.

Tuhan… aku marah…

.

Aku tidak suka responnya ini…

.

Aku…

.

"Kai… Baek Hyun-ah" seruan seseorang membuat kami berdua menoleh.

Itu Kyung Soo. Ia berlari menghampiri kami.

Baek Hyun tidak cemburu? Benarkah?

Mari kita lihat.

.

"Baek Hyun-ah, latihan sudah hampir mul_"

.

_**Greb~**_

.

Kutarik tangan Kyung Soo hingga ia terhempas ke pelukanku, tidak kuberi ia jeda karena detik selanjutnya kubungkam mulutnya dengan ciumanku.

Sebuah ciuman yang kuharap cukup membuat Baek Hyun terkejut karena kulakukan di depan kedua matanya.

Aku bahkan melumat bibir Kyung Soo sedikit kasar agar dia sedikit bersuara. Sampai ketika kurasa cukup, barulah kulepaskan ciuman itu dan kutatap ia hangat "Aaku merindukanmu chagi-ah"

Wajah namja bermata bulat itu memerah sempurna, kemudian meninju pelan lenganku "Kau hampir membunuhku Kai, bagaimana kalau aku menderita penyakit jantung setelah ini?"

Aku tertawa, lalu dengan ekor mataku kulirik Baek Hyun yang masih berdiri di sebelahku.

…

…

…

Kosong…

Hampa…

Aku tidak bisa membaca matanya.

Di sana tidak ada apa-apa…

Marahkah ia?

cemburukah ia?

Tidak suka kah ia?

Aku tidak tahu, dan kurasa aku harus lebih memastikannya lagi. Lebih dari ini…

Sampai tidak ada keraguan lagi di sana.

~***FATED***~

Sore itu, kubawa Kyung Soo ke rumah kami. Kedua orang tuaku sedang pergi keluar kota dan akan menginap seminggu di sana. Bagiku itu berita baik karena aku bisa lebih leluasa di rumahku.

"Wah, kamar kalian keren yah"seru Kyung Soo dengan matanya yang membulat saat ia takjub akan sesuatu.

Aku tidak mengunci pintu, karena aku punya alasan untuk itu.

"Kenapa ranjangnya hanya satu?"

Aku tersenyum, "Agar tidak makan tempat, lagipula ini king size", aku menghampiri Kyung Soo dan duduk di tepian tempat tidurku.

"Baek Hyun mana?"tanya Kyung Soo saat aku mulai melepas jacketnya.

"Molla, mungkin sedang membuat susu strawberry"

"Dia tahu kalau aku datang?"

Kutatap Kyung Soo sambil tersenyum "Untuk apa dia tahu?"

"Eung… karena dia Kakakmu kan? Kurasa aku harus tahu sopan santun"

"Tidak masalah, dia memang kakakku, tapi dia tidak pernah protes mengenai kelakuanku"

"Ng, Kai…" keluhnya saat aku mulai membenamkan wajahku di leher jenjangnya.

"_It's okay dear_… percayalah padaku"

"Ne…tapi…di sini?"

Aku mengangkat wajah dan menatapnya, "Kuharap kau terbiasa"

Dia menyambutku dengan mata bulatnya, dan itu membuatku sedikit gemas hingga kuhempaskan ia ke tempat tidur dan mulai menjamahnya.

.

Ini sedikit kejam kalau aku mengakui sesuatu…

Ah tidak, dalam beberapa poin mungkin.

Kyung Soo itu manis, tapi tidak semanis Baek Hyun…

Tubuh Kyung Soo itu indah, tapi tidak seindah Baek Hyun…

Ciuman Kyung Soo cukup memabukkan, tapi tidak seperti ciuman Baek Hyun…

Desahan Kyung Soo memanjakan telingaku, tapi tidak menembus hatiku seperti suara indah Baek Hyun…

Terakhir… walau aku baru pertama kali menyentuh Kyung Soo, dan kurasa ini juga pertama kali untuknya, tetap saja ini tidak sebanding dengan apa yang biasanya kulakukan dengan Baek Hyun… sedikitpun.

.

.

_**Cklek…**_

_** Srak~**_

.

"K….Kai…?"

Suara yang begitu lirih itu terdengar jelas, walau desahan Kyung Soo lebih mendominasi. Aku menoleh dan kulihat tubuh malaikatku berdiri di sana dengan wajah memucat.

Kutarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosku dan Kyung Soo, dan sebisa mungkin terlihat seperti orang yang kedapatan selingkuh atau sejenisnya.

"H…Hyung?"balasku (berlagak) terkejut.

Kyung Soo yang masih di bawahku lebih terkejut lagi, ia menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan dan membalikkan badannya untuk memunggungiku.

"I… Itu, pintunya tidak dikunci jadi aku… itu" Baek Hyun gelagapan, kupikir ia salah tingkah. Tapi ada yang lain di sana, tatapannya yang tidak fokus itu, aku yakin ada yang lain di sana.

.

"A… aku keluar dulu, tolong kunci pintunya"pamitnya masih terlihat kebingungan.

Dan saat daun pintu itu tertutup, kusunggingkan senyum kemenanganku.

.

.

**_Dapat kau… hyung_**.

.

"Kai… bagaimana ini?"

Suara Kyung Soo membuyarkan lamunanku. Kutatap ia sambil tersenyum.

"Berpakaianlah, akan kuantar kau pulang"

Mata besarnya membulat indah "Ha… Hanya sampai di sini?"

Kukecup sebentar bibirnya dan menyeka peluh yang menetes di pelipisnya "Kita lanjutkan lain waktu"

.

~***FATED***~

"Hyung…" tegurku saat malam itu kudapati Baek Hyun tengah melamun di balkon kamar kami.

"Hm" sahutnya tanpa menoleh.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"tanyaku sembari memeluknya dari belakang dan menapakkan daguku di bahu sempitnya.

"Mollayo Kai… aku bingung"jawabnya ragu.

"Bingung?"

Baek Hyun tidak segera menjawab. Ia seperti memikirkan sesuatu yang memang membutuhkan waktu lama. Setelahnya ia melepaskan pelukanku untuk bisa memandang wajahku. Ia menyibak poni tipis yang menutupi keningku, dan mengecupnya pelan, "Aku…. mencintaimu Kai"

.

_**Cesss….~**_

.

Seolah ada tetesan embun yang membasahi ladang tandus di hatiku. Kali ini berbeda.

"Kau yakin Hyung? Bukan karena keterpaksaan lagi?"

Baek Hyun menunduk, masih dengan tangan kanannya menapak di rahangku "Molla… aku hanya merasakan hal yang sangat aneh di sini" ia menunjuk dada kirinya. "Pertama, saat kau mencium Kyung Soo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku menyukai Kyung Soo karena dia teman yang baik, tapi saat kalian berciuman di depanku, entah mengapa tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi tidak suka pada Kyung Soo"

Sekali lagi, aku menemukan harapanku itu. sudah kubilang malaikatku ini hanya ragu, dan dia butuh penegasan.

"Bukankah hyung sendiri yang memintaku berpacaran dengannya?"pancingku.

Ia mengangkat wajah, dan bisa kutangkap wajah sendunya itu, tatapannya sayu, menatap mata kanan dan kiriku bergantian, membentuk gerakan mata yang indah dibalik kelopak sempit miliknya. "Ne… karena kupikir Kai memang membutuhkan seorang kekasih"

Aku tertawa mendengar jawaban polosnya, kubenturkan pelan keningku di keningnya, menatapnya lebih dalam "Aku sudah punya kekasih, untuk apa aku mencari lagi"

"Kai…"

"Hyung itu adalah kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, pemilik hatiku. Hyung itu milikku, apa itu masih kurang jelas?"

Baek Hyun terdiam. Masih mengatur nafasnya. Dan lagi-lagi hembusan nafasnya itu menyapu wajahku, sedikit mengundangku untuk menciumi wajahnya.

"Waktu Kai melakukan hal _itu_ dengan Kyung Soo… aku… marah"Lirihnya pelan.

Kuhentikan kegiatanku untuk menatap wajahnya yang memerah, "Wae?"

Ia menggigit bibir, mungkin ragu atau bahkan malu mengatakannya, "Aku ingin Kai hanya menyentuhku, karena Kai memang hanya boleh menyentuh tubuhku, bukan tubuh orang lain"

Sekali lagi aku tertawa. Lihatlah hasil yang kudapatkan, ini bahkan melebihi apa yang kuperkirakan "Aku tidak sempat melakukannya. Tenang saja"

Mata kecilnya membulat, "Benarkah?"

"Hm… bukankah kita memang hanya ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jadi tidak boleh ada orang lain di antara kita. Ini memang sedikit kejam karena kujadikan Kyung Soo sebagai alat untuk memancing emosimu. Kau sangat tidak peka hyung, makanya aku memilih cara ini untuk menyentuh hatimu secara langsung"

Baek Hyun tertunduk malu "Mianhae, aku terlalu memikirkan hal terlarang ini sampai mengabaikan apa yang diinginkan hatiku sebenarnya"

Kuraih tubuh mungilnya itu dan kudekap ia dalam kehangatan pelukanku "Lupakanlah… aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kucari. Kejelasan akan perasaanmu padaku Hyung, dan ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Kyung Soo?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tentu saja dengan hubungan kalian, kau tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan kan?"

"Aku akan menjauhinya sampai dia bosan sendiri. Dia juga tidak boleh tahu alasan sebenarnya kan? setidaknya aku sedikit menolongnya dengan tidak menyakitinya secara langsung"

"Kai…"

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan orang lain. Pikirkan saja tentang kita, dan tentang apa yang akan menyambut kita di depan nanti"

Baek Hyun melepas pelukannya "Itu yang kucemaskan Kai… orang seperti kita tidak akan punya masa depan"

Aku tersenyum, mengecup bibirnya sejenak "_Nobody knows dear_… berharaplah yang terbaik"

Malaikatku ini menghembuskan nafas pasrahnya "Dan bersiaplah untuk yang terburuk"

"Arasso.. Arasso. Jadi…"

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja perasaanmu terhadapku"

Baek Hyun akhirnya tersenyum setelah kegundahan menyelubunginya dalam waktu lama, "Aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat mencintaimu. Jika benar kita ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama, maka aku dengan senang hati menerimanya"

"Ne, itulah yang ingin kudengar" kuraih tubuh mungilnya itu dan kugendong ia masuk ke kamar kami, dunia kami. Di mana hanya ada aku dan dia.

.

~***FATED***~

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

kekekkekekeke…. just kid….*Dikeroyok berjamaah

~***FATED***~

.

Aku dan Baek Hyun menghentikan langkah saat mendapati seseorang menunggu di pelataran parkir sekolah.

Itu Kyung Soo…

Sudah beberapa hari ini dia terus mengejarku dan meminta kejelasan mengenai hubungan kami. Saat ini pun dia juga menanyakan hal yang sama, dan tetap kujawab dengan kalimat yang sama.

"Hubungan apa? Kurasa kita tidak pernah terjalin dalam sebuah sebuah hubungan"

Walau aku sudah mengatakannya berulang kali, tapi Kyung Soo tetap menunjukkan ekspresi keterkejutannya yang tidak jauh berbeda dengan yang kemarin-kemarin.

"Bu… Bukankah kau bilang kalau kau mencintaiku?"serunya dengan suara agak ditinggikan.

"Aku bilang, aku menyukaimu. Hanya itu, dan kurasa tidak ada penegasan yang lebih dari kalimatku itu"

Ia terhenyak dan mundur beberapa langkah ke belakang "Tapi Kai… semua yang kita lakukan selama ini…"

Aku tersenyum kemudian menepuk pundaknya "Aku tidak cukup baik untukmu Kyung Soo-ah, carilah namja yang lebih baik dariku"

"_Shireo_… aku hanya mencintaimu"

"Kyung Soo-ah…"

"Kai jebal… aku tidak bisa menerima ini semua, aku… aku terlalu mencintaimu"

Aku berdecak, kemudian menoleh pada Baek Hyun yang ekspresinya cukup datar saat itu. setelahnya kutatap Kyung Soo kembali "Aku sudah mencintai orang lain. Mian"

Kyung Soo membelalak "Mwo?"

"Aku pulang, jaga dirimu" kuusap pipinya perlahan sebelum aku dan Baek Hyun meninggalkannya yang terpaku di pelataran parkir.

.

~***FATED***~

.

"Ponselmu Kai…"keluh Baek Hyun malam itu.

"Abaikan saja…" aku mengeratkan pelukanku di tubuhnya.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur…"

"Kalau ku-_reject_, dia akan tersinggung"

"_Nonaktif_kan saja"

Aku menghela nafas kemudian membuka mataku dengan malas. Kuraih ponselku di atas nakas dan benar saja, itu masih dari Kyung Soo.

"Ne Kyung Soo-ah"

Baek Hyun membelalak ke arahku karena aku menjawab panggilan itu.

"_Kai… hiks…_" terdengar suara serak Kyung Soo dari seberang.

"Ini sudah larut malam, tidurlah, kita bisa bicarakan lain kali saja"

_"Aku tidak ingin berpisah_"

"Kita tidak berpisah, kita tetap berteman"

_"Aku ingin tetap menjadi kekasihmu"_

"Bukankah sudah kubahas ini berkali-kali, aku sudah punya kekasih jauh sebelum kita berkenalan"

_"Siapa dia? Katakan padaku, aku akan memohon padanya agar dia mengizinkanku untuk bersamamu, tidak masalah kalau kau menduakanku"_

Aku tersenyum tipis "Tapi masalah untuknya kalau aku menduakannya, mian"

_"Kai…"_

"Tidurlah Kyung Soo-ah, jangan menelpon lagi jebal. Ini sudah pukul 1 malam, sudah lewat 3 jam dari jadwal tidur kakakku"

_"Kenapa harus kakakmu?"_

"Hm? Karena memang segalanya untuk kakakku"

Baek Hyun menyunggingkan senyum ke arahku kemudian menyandarkan kepalanya di dadaku.

"Sudah dulu, lain kali kita bicara. Jaljayo"

_"Kai tunggu"_

.

_**Ppiiip..**_.

Sesuai petunjuk Baek Hyun, kunonaktifkan ponselku setelah, aku bahkan melepas batere nya.

"Sudah, kembalilah tidur hyung"

"Ne…"

Aku bergeser sedikit dan merapatkan pelukanku di tubuh mungil malaikatku. Adakah yang lebih membahagiakan dari ini?

Hm?

kurasa… Tidak ada!

**~***FATED***~**

"Kai…"

"Hm…"

"Kau ganti nomor ponsel saja, aku bosan mendengar deringnya terus-terusan seperti ini"Protes Baek Hyun sambil menunjukkan ponsel milikku. Bisa kulihat lagi-lagi ada panggilan masuk dari Kyung Soo.

Aku tertawa kemudian menarik tangannya hingga ia terhempas ke pangkuanku "Hyung bisa marah? Ini ajaib"

"Aku juga manusia Kai…"

"Bukan…"

"Mwo?"

"Tapi kau malaikat"

_**Greb~**_

"Huaaaaaa…"

~***FATED***~

Aku sedikit heran saat melihat Baek Hyun memandangi ponselku dengan ekspresi yang…

..

..

..

Aneh…

..

..

..

"Hyung?" tegurku sembari membawa 2 gelas susu strawberry sore itu.

"Kai, aku keluar dulu"

"Kemana?"

"Latihan vocal"

"Hari minggu?"

"Hm, jadwal mendadak. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam 9 malam"

"Ya sudah, kuantar"

"Tidak perlu,aku bisa naik bis ke sana. Bukankah hari ini Appa dan Eomma akan pulang, kau harus menjemput mereka"

Aku menatapnya curiga "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Ia tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng "Aku pergi dulu"

..

~***FATED***~

..

Ini sudah pukul 10 malam, dan Baek Hyun belum juga pulang. appa memarahiku karena saat ia dan eomma pulang, mereka tidak menemukan Baek Hyun.

Aku sudah berkeliling mencarinya, tapi tidak ketemu. Gedung club musik tempatnya biasa berlatih sudah kosong dan gelap. Dan kuyakin memang tidak ada aktivitas latihan sejak tadi.

Aku semakin panik karena saat kuhubungi ponselnya, tidak ada jawaban. Terakhir kuingat bahwa Baek Hyun memang pergi tanpa membawa ponsel.

Aku berdecak kesal ketika ponselku yang berdering, dan nama Kyung Soo terpajang di sana. Oh baiklah, dia teman satu club Baek Hyun, jadi mungkin dia tau sesuatu.

"Yeoboseyo…"sapaku

..

"…."

"Yeoboseyo" ulangku karena yang kudengar hanyalah suara nafas yang terengah-engah dan samar. "Kyung Soo-ah…"

..

"…"

..

Aku semakin kesal, sempat-sempatnya namja ini mengusikku "Kyung Soo-ah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya_"

..

"Kai…"

..

_**Deg~**_

..

Mataku membulat sempurna saat mendengar suara yang begitu lirih dan bergetar itu. "H…Hyung?"tanyaku memastikan. Bagaimana mungkin Baek Hyun menelponku dengan menggunakan ponsel Kyung Soo?

_"Kai… hiks… aku takut"_

Seluruh tubuhku menegang, seketika aku semakin panik mendengar Baek Hyun-ku menangis ketakutan "Kau dimana hyung? Aku akan menjemputmu"

_"Aku…. hiks… aku tidak sengaja, dia…"_

Firasatku makin memburuk, kurasa Baek Hyun begitu kacau saat ini hingga tidak bisa menjawabku dengan sempurna, entah apa yang tengah atau telah terajadi, kuyakin ini sudah lebih dari sekedar buruk, "Hyung, aku akan menjemputmu, jadi katakan di mana kau sekarang?"

_"Aku tidak sengaja Kai… hiks, dia yang keras kepala sampai akhirnya… hiks"_

"Hyung… jebal… apa yang terjadi?"

_"Tolong aku Kai… tolong…"_

Kuacak rambutku frustasi "Ne hyung, jadi katakan di mana kau sekarang?"

...

...

**_"Aku… bukan… pembunuh…"_**

…

…

Aku membalalak kaget. "MWO?"

To Be continued!

ALF special note: Lama-lama member EXO habis nih gara-gara ALF metongin(?) semua. *slapped. ini rencananya mau dibikin Trilogi. Jadi setelah "Fated" kelar, bakal ada lagi lanjutannya dengan judul berbeda. Bwakakakaka gak kelar-kelar ini lama-lama. Mian kalo sequelnya jadi kacau begini… ane juga pusing _mau dibawa kemana hubungan KaiBaek ini…_ The last but not least, Mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2-end

Fan fiction

**Tittle**: Fated… (Forbidden Love)- KaiBaek

**Author**:

AyouLeonForeverCover Pic/Poster Edited By:AyouLeonForever

**Genre:** Incest, Yaoi, hurt, Romanc

eRate: T

**Length**: 2Shot

**Main cast**:Kim Jong In/ KaiByun Baek Hyun (yang demi kepentingan author dalam cerita, marganya diganti jadi Kim)

**Support Cast: **Find them by your self ^^

**Disclaimer**: All member EXO itu milik SM, orang tuanya, dan Tuhan. Saya hanya mencantumkan nama mereka sebagai karakter dalam FF saya dan**_TIDAK_** bertujuan untuk membunuh(?) karakter asli, tujuan komersil dan sebagainya.

**Copyright**: AyouLeonForever™. Ide cerita dan karakter tambahan asli/murni dari pemikiran saya. Bila ada kesamaan cerita, itu murni kebetulan semata. YANG BERANI COPAS TANPA IZIN, ALF SUMPAHIN MASUK NERAKA.

.

_**~**FATED**~**_

_**.**_

_**Kau katakan aku bernilai… Kau katakan aku bermakna… Benarkah manusia hanya bisa melihat dari sisi itu?**_

_**Kita mulai hubungan ini dengan mengabaikan risiko**_  
_**dan pada akhirnya memang lebih berat dari apapun saat menjalaninya.**_

_**salahkah jika kumulai dengan keraguan…**_

_**Kubutuh dirimu untuk meyakinkanku..**_

_**Menegaskanku… Bahwa racun yang menjalari tubuh kita ini berkedok cinta **_

_**Tatapan matamu… Sentuhanmu… Belaianmu… Ciumanmu… Dekapanmu… **_

_**Aku sudah terseret cukup jauh di dalamnya **_

_**Sama sepertimu, aku terjerat… Tapi akupun tak ingin dibebaskan. . **_

_**Aku bukan ragu akan cintamu… **_

_**Aku bukan ragu akan ketulusanmu… **_

_**Aku hanya takut melawan takdir… **_

_**Karena cinta ini… Adalah cinta terlarang **_

_**. **_

_**Menjalani hubungan rumit tanpa masa depan **_

_**Percayalah itu lebih sakit dari apapun… **_

_**Kau merasakannya? Aku memang milikmu… **_

_**Ragaku… jiwaku… Untukmu…**_

_**...**_

_**aku berani melawan takdir…**_

_**Aku berani melawan resiko.. **_

_**Asal ada kau di sisiku… **_

_**Selamanya… **_

_**Ditakdirkan bersama… ...**_

_**...**_

* * *

All Baek Hyun Pov

...

Aku mencintai Kai… aku tahu itu, tapi awalnya kupikir kalau Kai bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia.

Sialnya aku baru menyadari kenaifanku. Siapapun jawab aku, dari mana datangnya teori bodoh yang mengatakan "**_Asal dia bahagia, akupun bahagia_**". Tidak… aku sudah membuktikannya, bahkan jika kupikir Kai akan bahagia bersama Kyung Soo, aku tetap merasa…

**Tidak rela!**

Aku marah… sungguh. Dan itu sudah kuteguhkan saat Kai mencium Kyung Soo persis di depan mataku. Ciuman yang seharusnya hanya diberikan Kai untukku di dunia kami… di dunia yang hanya ada kami, dengan segala aturan yang kami buat sendiri…

Tanpa ada yang namanya kata TERLARANG!

Baiklah, aku masih bisa menerimanya, seperti yang kukatakan, Kai juga punya kehidupan normal, tanpa harus terus bersamaku melakoni takdir yang dituliskan pada lembaran kelam. Cinta yang terjalin antar sesama saudara sedarah.

**Gila?**

Awalnya kupikir Kai begitu…

Tapi setelah menerimanya, membiarkannya mengekpresikan segala bentuk rasa cintanya padaku… Oh Tuhan, aku mencintainya… aku mencintai Kai. Adikku… saudaraku…

...

...

"K….Kai…?" hanya suara bodoh yang bisa keluar dari mulutku saat melihat kejadian itu di depan mataku.

Dia… menoleh padaku dengan tatapan terkejut, sementara Kyung Soo yang berada dalam dekapannya terus bersuara, menikmati setiap sentuhan Kai di tubuhnya.

Mereka melakukannya…

Pasti…

Terlihat dengan bagaimana paniknya Kai menarik selimut untuk menutupi tubuh polosnya dan Kyung Soo.

"H…Hyung?"Balasnya terkejut, dan itu sangat jelas. Terlebih setelah kulihat Kyung Soo juga menyadari kehadiranku, ia langsung menutup wajah dan membalikkan badannya..

"I… Itu, pintunya tidak dikunci jadi aku… itu" Lagi-lagi aku hanya bisa bersikap bodoh, entah apa yang ada di pikiranku… "A… aku keluar dulu, tolong kunci pintunya"

Ada apa ini?

Kenapa aku…

**Marah?**

..

~**FATED**~

...

"Hyung…"

Aku sedikit terkejut mendengar teguran itu, tapi aku berusaha sedikit mengabaikannya, hanya menggumam, tanpa menoleh.

"Terjadi sesuatu?"tanya Kai sembari memelukku dari belakang, bisa kurasakan dagu runcingnya menapak di bahuku. Ikut bersamaku menikmati pemandangan malam dari balkon kamar kami.

"_Mollayo_ Kai… aku bingung"balasku.

"Bingung?"

Aku menghela nafas. Sudah kupikirkan ini berulang kali, bahkan sudah kupertimbangkan matang-matang. Aku ingin menegaskannya, karena kalau kubiarkan terus-menerus, maka aku akan kehilangan Kai.

Kulepaskan pelukannya di perutku, kemudian perlahan aku menoleh dan memandangi wajahnya yang tampan, kupindahkan poni tipisnya yang menutupi kening indahnya. Kukatakan… harus kukatakan bahwa…

"Aku mencintaimu Kai"

Ia sedikit terkejut, bisa kulihat dari mata tajamnya yang membulat.

"Kau yakin Hyung? Bukan karena keterpaksaan lagi?"

Aku menunduk, masih menyentuh pipinya "Molla… aku hanya merasakan hal yang sangat aneh di sini" kutapakkan tanganku di dada kiri, sumber kesakitan yang kurasakan beberapa hari belakangan ini. "Pertama, saat kau mencium Kyung Soo. Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi denganku. Aku menyukai Kyung Soo karena dia teman yang baik, tapi saat kalian berciuman di depanku, entah mengapa aku merasakan perasaan yang aneh, tiba-tiba saja aku menjadi tidak suka pada Kyung Soo"

Hening sejenak…

"Bukankah hyung sendiri yang memintaku berpacaran dengannya?"

Seperti tertampar telak-telak, bahkan Kai mengindahkan hal itu, "Ne… karena kupikir Kai memang membutuhkan seorang kekasih"

Ia tertawa, khas sekali, membuat hatiku lega. Terlebih setelah ia membenturkan pelan kening kami, sembari menatapku penuh makna "Aku sudah punya kekasih, untuk apa aku mencari lagi"

Leherku tercekat, bagaimana bisa kuabaikan hal penting itu ,"Kai…"

"Hyung itu adalah kekasihku, belahan jiwaku, pemilik hatiku. Hyung itu milikku, apa itu masih kurang jelas?"

Aku mengatupkan rahangku rapat-rapat, Oh Tuhan, aku tidak ingin menangis. Kukontrol nafasku sebisa mungkin, dan itu justru membuat Kai memajukan wajahnya dan menciumi kening dan kedua pipiku.

"Waktu Kai melakukan hal itu dengan Kyung Soo… aku… marah"lirihku pelan, sembari merasakan hangatnya bibir Kai menyentuh kulit wajahku.

Ia berhenti, membuatku sedikit kecewa

"Wae?"

"Aku ingin Kai hanya menyentuhku, karena Kai memang hanya boleh menyentuh tubuhku, bukan tubuh orang lain"

Ia tertawa, kelihatan seperti mendengar sebuah lelucon konyol dariku "Aku tidak sempat melakukannya. Tenang saja"

"Benarkah?"

"Hm… bukankah kita memang hanya ditakdirkan untuk bersama. Jadi tidak boleh ada orang lain di antara kita. Ini memang sedikit kejam karena kujadikan Kyung Soo sebagai alat untuk memancing emosimu. Kau sangat tidak peka hyung, makanya aku memilih cara ini untuk menyentuh hatimu secara langsung"

Aku terkejut, seketika menunduk dengan wajah memanas, "Mianhae, aku terlalu memikirkan hal terlarang ini sampai mengabaikan apa yang diinginkan hatiku sebenarnya"

Kai mengulurkan tangan kekarnya, dan menarikku ke dalam pelukannya "Lupakanlah… aku sudah mendapatkan apa yang selama ini kucari. Kejelasan akan perasaanmu padaku Hyung, dan ini sudah lebih dari cukup"

Hatiku lega, Tuhan… sangat lega. Tapi masih ada yang mengganjal pikiranku"Lalu… bagaimana dengan Kyung Soo?"

"Bagaimana apanya?"

"Tentu saja dengan hubungan kalian, kau tidak mungkin meninggalkannya begitu saja tanpa alasan kan?"

"Aku akan menjauhinya sampai dia bosan sendiri. Dia juga tidak boleh tahu alasan sebenarnya kan? setidaknya aku sedikit menolongnya dengan tidak menyakitinya secara langsung"

"Kai…"

"Sudahlah, jangan memikirkan orang lain. Pikirkan saja tentang kita, dan tentang apa yang akan menyambut kita di depan nanti"

Kulepaskan pelukan itu dan kutatap ia lamat-lamat "Itu yang kucemaskan Kai… orang seperti kita tidak akan punya masa depan"

Ia tersenyum, dan kudapatkan lagi sebuah kecupan manis darinya "_Nobody knows dear_… berharaplah yang terbaik"

Aku menghela nafas pasrah, karena aku jelas tidak boleh mengabaikan hal terpenting dari hubungan kami ini, tentu saja mengenai resikonya, "Dan bersiaplah untuk yang terburuk"

"Arasso.. Arasso. Jadi…"

"Jadi apa?"

"Aku ingin mendengarnya sekali lagi"

"Apanya?"

"Tentu saja perasaanmu terhadapku"

Aku tersenyum geli, setelah banyak hal yang kami bahas, Kai masih ingin mempertanyakannya? "Aku mencintaimu Kai, sangat mencintaimu. Jika benar kita ditakdirkan untuk terus bersama, maka aku dengan senang hati menerimanya"

"Ne, itulah yang ingin kudengar" kembali ia memelukku, dan membawaku bersamanya. Ke tempat di mana hanya ada kami. Menikmati segala bentuk cinta yang mengabaikan logika ini.

Benar ini terlarang, ini adalah racun berkedok cinta… tapi kami berdua sudah terpedaya, dan tidak ingin dibebaskan.

Itu saja.

...

~**FATED**~

...

Awalnya aku tidak enak pada Kyung Soo. Benar… karena dia temanku, dan salahku juga kenapa aku mengenalkannya pada Kai dan memberikan mereka ruang untuk bisa bersama.

Setelah Kyung Soo terlanjur mencintai Kai, itu bukan salahnya. Kai mempunyai sesuatu yang tidak bisa diabaikan siapapun, membuat aku dan juga Kyung Soo tidak bisa lepas dari itu.

Lihat bagaimana Kai memutuskan Kyung Soo di pelataran parkir, terlihat sangat dewasa dan menjaga perasaan Kyung Soo. Membuatku semakin merasa bersalah karena memang sumber masalah juga dariku sendiri.

Tapi lama-lama aku tidak tahan juga dengan sikap Kyung Soo yang terus menerus mengejar Kai.

Jam berapa sekarang dan sejak tadi yang bisa kudengar hanyalah dering ponsel Kai. Dia memintaku mengabaikannya, tapi mana bisa? Bukan perkara suaranya yang bising, tapi juga pikiran-pikiranku bahwa siapa tahu saja Kyung Soo berhasil membuat Kai luluh.

Tapi… sekali lagi kulihat dan kudengar Kai mematenkan dirinya untukku, dan itu membuatku sedikit lega.

Hanya satu orang yang boleh berada di dekapan Kai…

Itu aku…

...

~**FATED**~

...

Aku menyambar ponsel milik Kai di atas meja belajar dan memperlihatkannya pada Kai yang tengah duduk santai di sofa kamar.

"Kai…"

"Hm…"

"Kau ganti nomor ponsel saja, aku bosan mendengar deringnya terus-terusan seperti ini"Protesku sembari menunjukkan benda yang membuatku jengkel belakangan ini.

Ia justru menertawaiku, kemudian menarikku hingga terhempas ke pangkuannya "Hyung bisa marah? Ini ajaib"

Aku memutar bola mata. Siapa yang tidak marah kalau mendapat gangguan terus menerus seperti ini, "Aku juga manusia Kai…"

"Bukan…"

Aku membelalak, "Mwo?" dia tidak menganggapku manusia?

"Tapi kau malaikat"

Greb~

"Kyaaa…" dan kudapatkan lagi hukumanku, karena Kai menciumku dengan gemas.

.

~**FATED**~

.

Petang itu, aku sedang bersantai di kamar sementara Kai membuat susu strawberry di dapur. Aku yang menyuruhnya, dan tentu saja dia tidak menolak. Coba saja menolak, dan aku tidak akan membiarkannya menyentuhku lagi.

.

**_Drrt…drrt…_**

.

Oh bagus, ponsel Kai lagi. Ini sudah kesejuta kalinya Kyung Soo mengusikku, atau lebih tepatnya Kai.

Terakhir karena batas kesabaranku sudah hampir limit, kusambar saja ponsel itu dan aku sendiri yang menjawabnya.

"Waeyo Kyung Soo-ah…" Sapaku dengan nada disabar-sabarkan.

"Baek Hyun-ah? itu kau? jebal… berikan ponselnya pada Kai, ada yang harus kami bicarakan"

"Kai tidak ada, dia di dapur membuatkanku susu"

"Tolonglah, berikan ponselnya itu pada Kai"

"Besok saja kau menemuinya di ruang club latihannya"

"Dia tidak mau menemuiku Baek Hyun-ah, dia selalu menghindariku…"

"tahu begitu kenapa kau masih ingin bicara padanya?"

"Kubilang ada yang harus kubicarakan padanya. Tentang hubungan kami…"

Aku menghembuskan nafasku agar aku tidak dalam keadaan marah menanggapi hal ini, "Kyung Soo-ah, mengertilah, Kai sudah punya kekasih. Menyerah sajalah dan cari namja yang tepat untukmu"

"Shireo… aku hanya mencintai Kai. Kau tidak akan mengerti secinta apa aku padanya. Aku bahkan telah menyerahkan harga diriku padanya… Kai tidak boleh lepas tanggung jawab begitu saja"

Leherku tercekat, bukankah Kai tidak melakukan itu pada Kyung Soo? "Jangan bercanda, Kai tidak sempat menyentuhmu kan?"

"Tidak… kami… kami sudah melakukannya berkali-kali, jadi Kai tidak boleh meninggalkanku begitu saja atau… hiks… atau kulaporkan itu pada orang tua kalian"

Mataku membelalak mendengar ancamannya. "Jangan konyol, kau pikir akan ada hasilnya?"

"Ne, bukankah kalian dari keluarga terhormat? Jika orang tua kalian tidak juga mampu membuat Kai bertanggung jawab atas semua perbuatannya padaku, akan kulaporkan ini pada ayahku dan kuyakin nama keluarga kalian akan hancur"

"Kau… berlebihan Kyung Soo-ah, Kai tidak pernah menyentuhmu. Dia mengatakan itu sendiri padaku, dia… tidak sempat melakukan hal itu padamu karena aku memergoki kalian"

"Tahu apa kau Baek Hyun-ah, aku yang mengalaminya"

Kuremukkan jemariku hingga kudengar sendiri bunyi gemeretak tulang-tulangku.

"Tunggulah, akan kuminta Kai menemuimu di apartementmu"

Kudengar suara sesenggukan di sana "Ne… kutunggu"

.

Piip…

.

Apa ini? tidak boleh… kalau orang tua kami tahu bahwa Kai menodai anak orang, maka Kai akan diminta bertanggung jawab. Itu artinya Kai akan diikat dengan Kyung Soo. Tidak… tidak boleh…

Aku harus…

Melakukan sesuatu…

"Hyung?"

Aku menoleh saat mendengar Kai memanggilku, ia membawa 2 gelas susu strawberry.

Aku meraih jacket di atas ranjang "Kai, aku keluar dulu"

"Kemana?"

"Latihan vocal"

"Hari minggu?"

"Hm, jadwal mendadak. Aku akan kembali sebelum jam 9 malam"

"Ya sudah, kuantar"

"Tidak perlu,aku bisa naik bis ke sana. Bukankah hari ini Appa dan Eomma akan pulang, kau harus menjemput mereka"

Ia menatapku "Terjadi sesuatu?"

Aku hanya tersenyum, kemudian menggeleng. Kusentuh pipinya pelan dan menatapnya hangat "Aku pergi dulu"

.

~**FATED**~

.

Aku sudah bisa menebak sambutan Kyung Soo. Wajahnya yang cerah kembali mendung saat yang ia lihat adalah aku yang bertamu. Bukan Kai seperti yang kukatakan via ponsel.

"Mana Kai?" Itu sambutannya.

"Biar aku yang mewakilinya bicara"Balasku datar.

Ia menatapku dingin, memang sejak ia putus dari Kai, sikapnya padaku juga ikut berubah "Masuklah"

Aku menurut, memasuki apartement mewahnya dan duduk di sofa panjang ruang tamunya.

"Minum apa?"Tawarnya.

"Tidak usah, langsung saja. Apa maumu"Jawabku.

Kyung Soo duduk persis di depanku, "Apa ini? kau datang untuk bernegosiasi denganku? Tunggu, jangan bilang kalau Kai tidak tahu tentang ini?"

"Aku kakaknya, dan aku yang akan menyelesaikan masalahnya"

"Bagus, kalau begitu katakan pada Kai, dia harus bertanggung jawab padaku"

"Atas dasar apa? Dia tidak betul-betul melakukan itu padamu kan?"

"Tahu dari mana kau?"

"Kai… dan aku percaya adikku"

Ia tertawa, dan itu membuatku kesal. Kulihat ia merogoh ponselnya, mengutak-atiknya sebentar dan memperlihatkan layarnya padaku "Kalau orang tua kalian melihat ini, apa mereka percaya kalau Kai tidak betul-betul menyentuhku?

…

Mataku membelalak penuh…

"DO KYUNG SOO… KAU LICIK… HAPUS ITU!" Bentakku dengan wajah merah padam. Bagaimana tidak? Di layar itu terpampang jelas Kai dan Kyung Soo bertubuh polos yang memang di shoot sebatas dada, tapi wajah Kai terlihat jelas saat menciumi leher Kyung Soo, betul-betul seperti sepasang kekasih yang melakukan… _itu_. yang tidak habis kupikir adalah, selicik itukah Kyung Soo sampai ia menyempatkan diri memotret keadaan mereka yang… seperti itu?

"Tenang saja, aku sudah menyimpan foldernya"

"KAU!" Aku sontak berdiri.

"Tenanglah Kim Baek Hyun… aku tidak akan menyebarkan ini asalkan Kai kembali padaku"

"Namja jalang…" Seruku tertahan.

"Mwo?"

"Kau namja jalang yang tidak punya harga diri. Kau tidak pantas untuk Kai" Bentakku.

Ia tampak tidak terima, ia pun berdiri, menghampiriku dan mendorong tubuhku hingga terhempas kembali ke sofa, "Apa hakmu? Pantas atau tidak pantas, itu Kai sendiri yang boleh menentukannya. Kai tidak bisa begitu saja mengingkarinya bahwa ia menikmati tubuhku"

"Mwo?" Aku berdiri, kemudian mencengkram kerah bajunya "Sadarkah apa yang kau katakan? KAU YANG MENJERATNYA.. DASAR NAMJA MURAHAN…."Hardikku lagi.

"Apa ini? inikah reaksi seorang kakak? Kau terlalu protektif pada adikmu, sadarlah, kau hanya kakaknya, dan tidak punya hak apa-apa mengenai dirinya. Dia memilih siapapun menjadi kekasihnya itu sepenuhnya di tangan Kai, dan kau…"Kyung Soo tertawa seolah meremehkanku "Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan ha?"

Aku marah… sungguh aku tidak terima Kyung Soo menganggapku seperti itu. tidakkah ia tahu bahwa akulah orang yang paling penting dalam hidup Kai?

"Kau jangan asal bicara, setidaknya aku bukan seperti kau yang menjerat Kai dengan cara licik. Kau tahu Do Kyung Soo, yang berhak berada di sisi Kai itu… adalah aku"

Kyung Soo terdiam, menatapku dengan pandangan…

Jijik?

"Kau bercanda Kim Baek Hyun? Sadarkah kau dengan ucapanmu? Itukah perkataan yang pantas dari seorang kakak kandung?"

"Waeyo? Kau tidak percaya bahwa hubunganku dan Kai tidak hanya sebatas itu?"

"Jangan bercanda… kau gila? Kalian itu saudara"

Aku tertawa, kemudian kubuka zipper sweaterku dan menurunkan kerah bajuku, "Kau pikir ini perbuatan siapa? Kau pernah melihatku punya kekasih? Tidak kan?"

Matanya membelalak sempurna, kupikir terkejut melihat beberapa jejak yang ditinggalkan Kai semalam, "Kau gila…. kau gila…itu tidak mungkin perbuatan…"

"Ne.. ini perbuatan Kai. Dan ini yang asli, bukan dengan cara licik yang kau lakukan, kami melakukannya karena kami betul-betul saling mencintai. Kau mengerti?"

Kyung Soo mendesis, masih tidak percaya "Kau menjijikkan Kim Baek Hyun"

Kuangkat alisku sembari menatapnya "Kau bilang apa?"

"Kau menjijikkan. Kau bahkan lebih hina dari pada seorang pelacur"

"Do Kyung Soo… jaga bicaramu"

"Lalu harus kukatakan kau apa? Apa yang lebih menjijikkan dari pada melakukan perbuatan hina dengan saudara kandung sendiri? Dan kau katakan aku licik? Selicik apa aku sampai orang sepertimu mengataiku? Orang yang bersetubuh dengan saudara kandungnya sendiri dan mengatas namakan cinta atas perbuatan terlarang itu?"Kyung Soo tertawa "Cih… kau bahkan tidak ubahnya seperti sampah"

Aku berang,kuhempaskan tubuh Kyung Soo hingga ia terbentur di dinding "KAU YANG SAMPAH…" bentakku sembari menendang dadanya hingga ia terbatuk.

"APA SALAHNYA MENCINTAI SAUDARAKU SENDIRI? APA SALAHNYA KAMI MELAKUKAN ITU? HA? TUHAN TIDAK AKAN MEMBIARKAN KAMI SEPERTI INI KALAU MEMANG HAL ITU TERLARANG? APA HAKMU MENGATAIKU, NAMJA JALANG!"

"Baek Hyun… uhuk… hentikan…" Rintihnya saat aku mencekik lehernya.

"Kau bilang aku lebih hina dari pelacur Ha? Siapa kau?"

"Aku… tidak bisa… bernafas…"

Kutatap ia sangat tajam, setelahnya kuhempaskan ia dengan kasar ke lantai "Kau perlu belajar mengontrol bicaramu Do Kyung Soo, ini yang terakhir. Enyahkan dirimu dari kehidupan Kai" Hardikku kemudian berniat meninggalkannya.

"Jadi… kau kekasih Kai yang dia maksud?"

Ucapan tajam itu membuatku menghentikan langkahku, seketika menoleh "Bagus kalau kau tahu"

Ia berdiri sambil memegangi dadanya dan terbatuk beberapa kali, "Jadi… jika kau tidak ada, Kai tidak akan menolakku lagi?"

Aku mengerutkan kening, firasatku buruk akan hal ini "Apa maksudmu?"

Senyuman Kyung Soo betul-betul tak bisa kubaca, bahkan ketika ia menyerangku tiba-tiba hingga aku terhempas di celah antara sofa dan meja, aku hanya bisa menjerit kesakitan.

Kyung Soo ganti mencekikku, dan yang bisa kulakukan hanya sebisa mungkin melepas tangannya.

"Jadi ini alasannya? Selalu saja kau Kim Baek Hyun… apapun yang Kai lakukan, selalu tentang kau… seharusnya kusadari ini sejak awal, dan seharusnya sudah kulenyapkan kau sejak awal…"

"Lep…assssss"

"Kau harus lenyap Kim Baek Hyun, pertanggung jawabkan perbuatan hinamu pada Tuhan, karena kau tidak pantas di dunia. Kau hanya membelenggu Kai dalam perbuatan terlarang"

Aku mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyung Soo, berusaha melepasnya, dan saat kurasakan cengkaramannya di leherku mulai terlepas, kutarik oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya untuk mengisi paru-paruku.

Kyung Soo tidak tinggal diam, beruntung aku bisa membaca gerakannya. Ia meraih pisau buah di atas meja, dan hendak menikamku. Segera kutangkap pergelangan tangannya dan sekali lagi kami beradu kekuatan cengkraman tangan.

Posisi Kyung Soo yang berada di atasku sedikit membantunya karena aku betul-betul terdesak. Ia terus berusaha mendorong tangannya hingga ujung pisau itu sudah hampir menyentuh dada kiriku.

Dengan kekuatan penuh, kuputar pergelangan tangannya, sedikit meronta hingga aku terbebas dari kurungannya. Masih dengan menahan kedua pergelangan tangannya yang menumpu pada pegangan pisau, kubalik posisi kami dan…

.

_**JLEB…~~~**_

.

Aku membelalak, menyaksikan Kyung Soo menatapku dengan pandangan mencekam.

Saat kuturunkan pandanganku ke perutnya, kulihat tanganku masih mencengkram pergelangan tangan Kyung Soo yang masih memegang gagang pisau sementara pisau itu telah…

…

"Kau….!"serunya tertahan, dan kulihat darah mulai keluar dari mulutnya, mendakan pembuluh darahnya pecah di bagian saluran pencernaan, dan benar…. pisau itu tertancap di perutnya. Dengan kedua tangan Kyung Soo masih memegang pisau itu.

Aku tersentak dan bergegas menjauhinya hingga aku terduduk di sudut ruangan dengan tubuh menggigil "Bukan aku… bukan aku… kau yang menikam dirimu sendiri…"

Kyung Soo terbatuk dan kembali mengeluarkan darah.

"Salahmu… salahmu Do Kyung Soo…."Pekikku dengan air mata terburai. Tubuhku menggigil ketakutan dan keringatku bercucuran.

Kyung Soo akhirnya tidak bergerak, dan dadanya yang sejak tadi terlihat naik turun kini tak ada gerakan lagi.

…

Aku menutup kedua telingaku dan menggeleng cepat "Bukan aku… bukan aku… bukan aku yang membunuhnya… bukan aku…."

.

~**FATED**~

.

Aku masih belum berani beranjak dari tempatku, padahal ini sudah berjam-jam sejak Kyung Soo terkapar di sana tanpa nyawa…

Bukan… bukan aku yang membunuhnya, aku hanya melindungi diriku, dia sendiri yang menancapkan pisau itu… dia…

Aku bukan pembunuh Tuhan… aku bukan pembunuh…

.

Kai…. Kai pasti percaya… Kai…

Segera kukumpulkan keberanianku, merangkak ke dekat sofa di mana aku melihat ponsel Kyung Soo tergeletak pasrah. Masih dengan tangan bergertar, kuraih ponsel yang di layarnya masih menampilkan foto menjijikkan itu. aku sempat menghampusnya sebelum menghubungi nomor Kai.

"Yeoboseyo…"

Suara Kai… Terima kasih Tuhan…

"…." aku membelalak, suaraku tak kunjung keluar.

"Yeoboseyo" Ulangnya, sementara aku berusaha mengatur nafasku yang begitu sesak, suaraku betul-betul tidak bisa keluar.

"Kyung Soo-ah…"

"…" sekali lagi, aku masih tidak bisa. Aku bahkan menangis sekeras mungkin.

"Kyung Soo-ah, kalau tidak ada yang ingin kau bicarakan, sebaiknya_"

"Kai…" aku sendiri tersentak saat suaraku akhirnya keluar.

Hening sejenak… mungkin Kai terkejut karena mendengar suaraku.

"H…Hyung?"serunya lagi, memastikan.

Kugigit bibirku keras-keras agar keberanianku terkumpul "Kai… hiks… aku takut" sial, air mataku justru semakin deras.

Sempat kudengar ia seolah tercekat "Kau dimana hyung? Aku akan menjemputmu"

Kulirik jasad Kyung Soo sejenak, lalu kupalingkan wajahku karena aku tak sanggup melihatnya, "Aku…. hiks… aku tidak sengaja, dia…"

"Hyung, aku akan menjemputmu, jadi katakan di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku tidak sengaja Kai… hiks, dia yang keras kepala sampai akhirnya… hiks"

"Hyung… jebal… apa yang terjadi?"

Aku semakin histeris "Tolong aku Kai… tolong…"

"Ne hyung, jadi katakan di mana kau sekarang?"

"Aku… bukan… pembunuh…"

Hening sejenak, kuharap Kai mampu menelaah maksudku.

"MWO?"pekiknya.

"Percayalah, aku bukan pembunuh"

Kudengar nafasnya memburu "Oke, Hyung, tenang. Sekarang katakan di mana kau? aku akan ke sana"

Kuusap air mataku kasar "Di… apartement Kyung Soo"

.

Piipp…

.

Sambungan terputus, dan kurasa Kai tengah menuju ke sini.

"Cepatlah Kai, jebal… aku takut"

.

.

~**FATED**~

.

.

Aku terlonjak kaget saat pintu apartement diketuk, dan bunyi bel mulai bersahutan tak sabaran.

Tunggu, bukan berarti itu Kai… bagaimana kalau itu Polisi yang akan menangkapku, bagaimana kalau…

.

Ponsel Kyung Soo kembali berdering, dan nomor Kai terpampang di sana "K.. Kai" suaraku bergetar hebat.

"Aku di depan Hyung, cepat buka sebelum ada orang lewat"

Aku tersentak, dan dengan usaha penuh kukumpulkan tenagaku dan merangkak menuju pintu. Aku bersumpah, jangankan berlari sampai ke depan pintu, berdiri pun aku seolah tak ada tenaga.

.

Cklek~

.

Kunci itupun berhasil kubuka, dan sosok Kai yang panik langsung masuk dengan tergesa-gesa dan menguncinya kembali.

"Hyung!" serunya langsung berlutut dan memelukku yang masih tanpa daya tersungkur di lantai.

"Bukan aku Kai… hiks… bukan aku" Raungku di pelukannya.

"Ne, aku tahu, aku tahu. Jadi tenanglah"

"Dia mati Kai… aku akan ditangkap… aku akan…"

"Tenanglah, ini bisa kuselesaikan" Kai mengangkat tubuhku dan mendudukkanku di sofa tunggal, dan dari situ aku justru bisa melihat dengan jelas jasad Kyung Soo dengan pisau yang tertancap di perutnya.

"Kau tadi memegang pisaunya?"Tanya Kai.

Aku menggeleng cepat "Dia yang ingin menikamku, aku hanya membela diri…"

"Hm, kalau begitu tenang sajalah" Kai melepas jacketnya kemudian memakaikannya untukku.

"Mau kemana?"Tanyaku panik.

"Membereskannya. Walau hyung tidak menyentuh pisaunya, tapi sidik jari hyung masih ada di tubuh Kyung Soo"

"Lalu aku harus apa?"

Kai menghela nafas pendek, sedikit membungkuk kemudian mengecup bibirku singkat. "Maka dari itu kubilang tenang, akan kuselesaikan"

Kai beranjak kemudian memperhatikan kondisi jasad Kyung Soo, "Darahnya tidak berceceran, Ini bisa dimanipulasi hyung" Kai mengeluarkan sesuatu dari sakunya, dan itu sarung tangan kulit berwarna hitam. Dengan kilat ia memakainya, kemudian dengan sedikit hati-hati ia mengangkat tubuh Kyung Soo ke dalam sebuah kamar yang kuyakin itu kamar Kyung Soo.

Aku jelas berada pada tingkat kecemasan tertinggi, mencoba menerka-nerka apa yang akan dilakukan Kai pada jasad Kyung Soo? Dan untuk itu sekali lagi kukumpulkan tenagaku dan berusaha meraih dinding sebagai tumpuan agar aku tidak terjatuh saat masuk ke dalam kamar Kyung Soo.

Bisa kudengar suara air mengalir dari arah kamar mandi, untuk itu kulanjutkan langkahku menuju ruangan itu.

"Kai…" Lirihku.

Kai menoleh, dan bisa kusaksikan ia meletakkan tubuh Kyung Soo di dalam _bath up_ dan mengalirkan airnya hingga seluruh tubuh Kyung Soo terendam. Dan ia biarkan air itu terus mengalir.

Kai menghampiriku, dan kembali menggendongku keluar "Sekarang tinggal membersihkan jejakmu di ruang tamu"

"Ne?"

"Tenanglah…, ada aku"

Aku mengangguk, dan memeluk leher Kai erat.

"Tunggu di sini Hyung" Kai meninggalkanku di dekat pintu, sementara ia memperhatikan kondisi ruang tamu Kyung Soo. Aku masih berusaha mengotrol ketakutanku, sembari menggenggam kuat ponsel milik Kyung Soo.

Kai sepertinya mencari bercak darah yang mungkin sempat terciprat atau apa, aku tidak tahu. Yang aku yakini adalah, Kai sedang berusaha menutupi semua ini agar aku tidak kenapa-kenapa.

"Bersih" Ucapnya, kemudian ia menatap langit-langit yang tidak terlalu tinggi itu. Kai berjalan ke dapur dan kembali setelah beberapa menit sambil mengambil sebuah pemantik api. Ia memanjat sebuah lemari kecil dan menyalakan pemantik itu di bawah sebuah benda berbentuk corong kecil di plavon ruangan itu.

Aku sempat terkejut setelah mencium bau gas, yang kurasa dari arah dapur dan…

Byuuurrrr….

Seketika seluruh ruangan terguyur rintik air yang berasal dari pemadam otomatis yang melekat di langit-langit ruangan.

Kai melompat kemudian menyambar tanganku "Beres… sirinenya akan berbunyi setelah kita pergi"

Aku mengangguk, mempercayakan sepenuhnya pada Kai.

.

~**FATED**~

.

Aku hanya terdiam dengan tatapan kosong ke depan saat Kai menggososk tanganku dengan Scrub busa yang penuh sabun. Aku berendam di dalam sebuah _bath up_ kamar mandi hotel yang di sewa Kai untuk satu malam. Jelas saja kami tidak boleh pulang dalam keadaan seperti ini. Kai juga sudah menelpon eomma dan Appa untuk izin menginap di luar. Kai beul-betul bisa mengatur segalanya dalam keadaan tenang.

"Tangan yang satunya hyung" pintanya,

Aku menurut dan kuulurkan tanganku pada Kai yang duduk di sebelah _Bath Up._

"Kai…"

"Hm…"

"Apa… tidak akan terjadi sesuatu?"Tanyaku masih cemas.

"Ne, percaya padaku"Jawabnya tenang.

"Kai…"

"tenanglah Hyung, aku sudah melakukannya beberapa kali dan sampai sekarang tidak terungkap kan?"

Aku terhenyak "Ma… Maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum, kemudian menyeka wajahku yang ditempeli busa "Mian, aku akan mengaku. Su Ho Hyung dan Kris… aku yang membunuh mereka"

.

**_DEG~_**

.

Kubungkam mulutku rapat-rapat "Ti… Tidak mungkin"

Ia justru tersenyum, kemudian memutar tubuhku hingga membelakanginya, selanjutnya ia gosok punggungku dengan perlahan "Kau marah karena aku membunuh kekasihmu?"

Aku terdiam. Mencoba menelaah apa yang sebenarnya baru saja kudengar.

"Aku sudah mencintaimu sejak lama Hyung, sejak aku baru tahu apa itu cinta. Jadi salahkah aku jika aku cemburu melihatmu bersama namja lain?"

Leherku tercekat, seperti tertampar telak-telak.

"Bisakah Hyung bayangkan sakitnya hatiku saat melihatmu berciuman dengan Kris? Padahal malam sebelumnya kau seperti membawaku terbang ke angkasa saat pertama kali berciuman denganmu?"

"Kai…" Lirihku. Aku mengerti perasaan itu, karena aku baru saja merasakannya. Ini bukan sekedar cemburu… tapi…

.

**_Greb~_**

**_ ._**

Lengan kekar Kai memeluk leherku dari belakang, dan ia sandarkan pipinya di bahuku yang sebelumnya ia kecup pelan, "Hyung itu milikku kan? hanya aku yang boleh menyentuhmu Hyung…"

Aku menyunggingkan senyumku, kemudian menyentuh punggung tangannya yang menyangga di bahuku yang satu lagi "Ne… aku milik Kai, hanya Kai yang boleh menyentuhku. Juga sebaliknya, Kai itu milikku… hanya aku yang bisa menyentuhmu"

Kai tertawa kecil "Saranghaeyo Hyung… jeongmal saranghaeyo"

"Nado…" Aku menoleh agar memberi kemudahan Kai untuk menciumku. Kurasa masih ada satu malam lagi yang bisa kami lewati bersama. Entah masih ada hari esok untuk kami, kami tidak tahu. Karena yang bisa kami lakukan hanya saling mempertahankan cinta kami.

Aku… dan adik kandungku…

.

.

.

.

.

Ah bukan… tapi kekasihku…

.

.

.

.

Kai…

~**FATED**~

Special POV

.

Pemakaman itu sudah sepi, pelayat sudah pulang sejak tadi. Tapi sesosok namja masih betah, memandang pusara yang bertulisakan nama Do Kyung Soo di sana.

Ia tidak menangis, tapi sepasang mata yang sayu itu memancarkan luka yang lebih sakit dari apapun.

Ia letakkan setangkai lily putih di atas pusara itu dan menyunggingkan senyum tipisnya.

"Akan kucari orang yang harus bertanggung jawab akan hal ini… Kyung Soo-ah…" Desisnya tertahan.

.

~**FATED**~

END

.

ALF Special note: Akhirnya diriku lagi-lagi hanya bisa tertawa nista, 3 FF beturut-turut keanya semuanya tragedy berdarah ye? Ckckckc… apa pengaruh ALF lagi dalam siklus bulanan makanya yang terpikir hanyalah… ah sudahlah…

Seperti yang ALF bilang ini bakal jadi Trilogi. (sebuatannya untuk cerita setelah sequel apa sih? Lupa), dan memang akan ada lanjutannya lagi dengan cast tambahan *smirk* tapi masih latar yang sama. Hayo… siapakah tokoh penting yang belum muncul? Siapa hayo…

Yups anda benar…

…

Lee Soo Man *Ditampar satu kampung*

….

Wkwkwkw… iye, yang cakep itu, yang tinggi semampai melambai-lambai, yang kalo dia perform MAMA ekspresinya seolah minta digrepein ama ALF *Ditampar Baek pake bibir*, udahlah… seluruh dunia juga tahu orangnya.

Jadi tungguin lagi otaknya ALF jalan yah…

Sudah ada beberapa halaman kok,

Judulnya… heheheheh nanti yah…

Okeh… adios… *seret Baek Hyun kekamar, saatnya menjalankan sunah(?) rosul.

Astaga… lupa pesan pentingnya..

Semua scene mengenai reka kejadian pembunuhan (?) itu cuman imajinasi, bukan berarti ALF pernah membunuh jadi bisa menggambarkannya dengan detail.

–_–

Intinya semuanya gak masuk akal, tapi kalo udah ada di FF ALF semuanya di masukkan saja di akal, tapi jangan ditiru loh, kali aja ada yang mau ngebunuh di sini trus contohin scene di atas, maka terkutuklah author yang menyesatkan ini (Nah loh?)

Wkwkwkwkw bercanding… itu aja… Adioooss lageehhh

RCL


End file.
